


I won't let you hate me

by Yalone



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, all the cute fluffy angst, eventually, ill write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalone/pseuds/Yalone
Summary: “Stupid perfect Jon.”





	I won't let you hate me

Disagreements and Kisses

_“He is a child! I will **not** bring him along!” _Damian’s breath came out in short tempered bursts as his hands clutched tightly to his sides in a vain attempt to keep himself from attacking his older brother.

Dick huffs and shakes his head. His arms already interlocked across his chest as he stares down his 15-year old brother. “The others are already out there fighting Damian. There is no one else and we have to go. This isn’t up for discussion so go get your team and tell Jon- “Almost immediately Dick has backflipped out of the way as a vase goes flying at him. “Damian, we do not have time for this!”

“Jon is not coming! I’ve been tracking this case and I will _not_ expose him to the horrors of that man’s organization. I will not rip his childhood from him!”

The air between them suddenly becomes so silent and terse they can hear the wind rustling through the trees outside the manor. Dick slowly takes a step towards Damian. His eyes crinkle in worry. “Damian, what are you talking about?” Once he’s sure another vase won’t go flying at him he closes the distance between the both of them and places a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “He’s a weapons dealer, B said he’d be in a meeting for that. It isn’t anything new to Jon he knows this kinda stuff exists.”

Damian’s screaming inside. He can feel his fingernails curling against his palm, on the verge of breaking skin. “He does far more than that.” Glancing up at Dick he shrugs off the hand and brings up his tablet to show Dick his personal file. “He worked for my mother a few times before. Low on the chain so no one cared what he did in his personal life. I-…. I saw something so I dug deeper and the things he’s done…. My mother’s partners helped him cover his tracks but they kept dirt on all their enemies and I have a file on all of them. Swiped them before I left.” He hands the tablet over to his brother and watches as the man’s eyes widen with each passing picture.

“ _I will not_ have Jon see this.”

Dick slowly lowered the tablet until he could see Damian’s expression. “…. Fine. But we may need the backup. Have him on hold. We’ll go in first and if there’s nothing like this- “He holds up the tablet before handing it back. “-Then we will call him in. He’s been seen with Black Manta and the other villains currently attacking. He must know the plan. I’ll meet you there.” He gives Damian one last concerned glance before leaving the manor. He had his own team to round up.

Sighing Damian resisted the urge to throw his tablet against the wall. He hadn’t succeeded and there’s no way Jon wouldn’t have heard their conversation and be hovering just outside the door.

“…. You will stay outside unless told otherwise, is that clear?” He raises his head to stare at the closed wooden door. A small crack suddenly appears as the door is slowly opened and a sheepish yet concerned looking Jon appears.

Without uttering a word, he walks over to Damien and pulls him into a hug. “…I’m going with. It’ll be okay Dami.” Damian’s arms seem to spasm for a moment before he shoves Jon away. “You will stay outside, understood?” His blue eyes cut through Jon and in an instant anger overtakes them both.

“I’m not a little kid Damian! You can’t order me around like that and-and I’m taller than you are and we’ve been working together for 2 years now I’m not blind to what happens in the world!” His cheeks burn as his body heats up in anger and confusion. “I can take care of myself!”

“Well you shouldn’t have to imbecile! I’m trying to protect you and you just- you don’t care. You shouldn’t want to see this and I won’t be to blame for what happens after you do-! I won’t let you hate me- “His breath comes in a short gasp and he turns around to avoid staring into Jon’s perfect crystal-clear eyes.

Jon gulps before going up to Damian’s back and gently touching his arms. “Dami? I will never hate you. No matter what happens, okay? Just please stop treating me like a little kid. I can take care of myself and- I’ll stay outside unless you need my help. Deal?” When he gets no response but Damian doesn’t pull away he takes a breath before leaning in to wrap his arms around the smaller teen. “It’ll be okay.” Taking a risk, he presses his cheek against Damian’s neck before turning his head to place a small kiss against Damian’s cheek and mumbles. “Let’s go kick some butt and save the justice league.” He smiles as he notices the blush creeping up Damian’s neck and he pulls away. “I’ll wait by your bike.” He jumps out the window and leaves a flustered robin all alone until he can gather his bearings.

“Stupid perfect Jon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've just recently read both Super Sons volumes and I am in love with the boys and their dynamics! I'll be reading up on more batfam and Superman to get to know the other characters. I hope you liked my little one shot! I'll be adding more snapshots from their lives.


End file.
